


For Them

by Kshadow



Series: Link/Midna [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post Twilight Princess, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshadow/pseuds/Kshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything she had done, she had done it for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Them

She wasn’t entirely sure when it stopped being for her, but for them.

Perhaps it was somewhere in between seeing the confused man in the wolf’s body and the man staring at his best friend in hope, only to receive disappointment when she didn’t recognize him.

Perhaps it was somewhere in between the desperate dash to get her dying self to Princess Zelda and arriving in the Gerudo Desert, where she told him a bit of her story.

Perhaps it was between seeing the shattered Mirror of Twilight, and the sages revealing who she truly was. Twilight Princess.

Or perhaps there wasn’t a single moment when it became about them, instead of being about her.

Perhaps it was always about them.

She had arrived in their world, their horribly bright world, with its burning sun, searching for a way to reclaim her crown.

She hadn’t expected to lose her heart in the process.

Or maybe she had found it again. Maybe finding him, finding her hero, was the will of his goddesses, or her Twili deities, letting her find something she didn’t know she had lost.

Finding his lost friends, it was for them. Her happiness now depended on his.

Finding the girl, Ilia, it was for them. Because he would never be able to live with himself if he didn’t find the girl, and she would never be able to live with herself for failing him.

Helping the dead Queen’s son, that was for them. Because he needed to help those in need, and she needed to help him. She would never abandon him.

Accepting her death at Zant’s hand, that was for them. He could live without her, she couldn’t live without him. She had never intended for the Princess to sacrifice herself for her, she hadn’t wanted him to experience another loss, especially one that was her fault. But the Princess had seen something, seen how she felt about him. And in her usual selfless manner, she had done something to preserve that.

Finding the Mirror shards, that was for them. A chance for him to see her home, a chance for her to go home. A chance for them to be able to walk together without fear of the light hurting her. A chance to be together without fear of those of the light.

Not revealing who she was, that was for them. The chance to pretend they could be together, it was something she wanted to last forever. If she once more was the Twilight Princess, there could be no future for them. And she wasn’t sure she could cope with that.

Sending him away, that was for them. She had the Fused Shadows, she had a chance, however small, of surviving. He had to save the Hylian Princess, and she had to save him.

Surviving, returning to him, that was for them. A chance to see him again, she couldn’t let that slip away from her. A chance for him to see her in her true form, he deserved that.

But her last act, it hadn’t been for them.

Shattering the Mirror of Twilight forever, that had been for him, and him alone. Breaking both of their hearts, that had been her punishment. She was a Twili, and she would only ever love, truly love, once, as was her people’s way. But he was Hylian, he would love again. Better him never see her again, than cling to her, even though they were of two separate worlds, with no possible future together.

But he was more like her than she would ever know, and he would only ever love her.

Because he hadn’t been in it for him. He had been in it for them.


End file.
